


When Ex-Angels Get Sick

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sick Castiel, Sick Character, Sickfic, destiel sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets sick and his husband Dean is there to take care of him, and put up with his stubbornness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was up before his husband, Castiel. He could tell the moment he saw him asleep when he was awaking up himself and the warmness he felt at the close proximity to the ex-angel that he was ill. ‘This is going to be a fun day.’ Dean told himself under his breath as he got out of bed, expecting Castiel to deny the fact that he’s sick, thus, not wanting anything that might make him feel better. He walked down to the kitchen and started making his own breakfast and coffee.

Castiel shuffled into the kitchen late that morning, which in itself is unusual for the now human fallen angel. As he would often be the first one awake in the bunker. He had a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders, the thickest one he could find in the whole building. His skin was a sickly pale, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was sticking in every direction in unorganized chaos. Overall, he just looked like complete and utter shit.

Dean looked up at him when his lover padded into the room in even worse condition than he saw him in earlier that morning. “Morning, Angel. How are you feeling?” He asked the blue eyed man before him who was swaying slightly, he looked half conscious.

Castiel coughed a few times into his arm before he was able to answer Dean’s question. “’M okay..” His voice was even rougher than normal. He then shuffled towards the coffee maker to start making some coffee for himself.

“Yeah, I can hear it.” Dean got up and moved towards Castiel, standing behind him as he put a hand on his forehead as he started to make his coffee. “Yup, you’re definitely sick, Baby. How’s your throat feeling?”

“I said that I’m fine, Dean.” Castiel insisted and kept making his coffee.

Dean stopped him and looked into his blue eyes, glassy from the fever. “No you’re not. You are sick. Go back to bed. I’ll make you some tea, coffee will just kill your throat. You like honey right?”

“Yeah, I like honey. No, I’m not going to go to bed.” Castiel said firmly.

“You really don’t have a choice here.” Dean said, still looking into his eyes.

Castiel sighed, seeing that he wasn’t going to win this one. “Fine. Could I just sit at the table instead?”

Dean shook his head. “No, it’s cold in here. You should be all bundled up under the blankets.”

“Well, that’s why I have a blanket.” Castiel wrapped the blanket around himself tighter.

“But your feet are still bare so you will feel cold anyway.” Dean argued.

“What if I sit without my feet touching the ground? Then they wouldn’t be touching the cold cement.” Castiel coughed a couple more times.

Dean chuckled a little at that. “You know; you’re acting like Sam when he was five.”

“That wasn’t a no.” Castiel walked to the kitchen table and perched himself on a chair, his knees tucked to his chest and his head resting on top of his knees. The blanket still wrapped around him.

“Promise to go to bed when you finish your soup that I am making you too?” Dean asked as he fixed the blanket around Castiel

“Only if you come with me. I’ll get lonely otherwise.” Castiel mumbled, obviously sleepy.

“Okay, Deal.” Dean smiled and quickly made the tea for Castiel

Castiel, while perched on a chair at the table started to doze off. He almost fell off the chair because of it. He was out by the time Dean had made his tea. Dean walked over to the table with Castiel’s tea with honey and a slice of lemon. He set the light blue mug with a little bee that Castiel had made at some couple’s pottery class that he dragged Dean to on the table. He sighed when he saw that Castiel was asleep. He carefully picked Dean up, cradling him in his arms. Castiel stirred a bit when he was picked up.

“What’re you doing?” He mumbled sleepily.

“I’m taking sleeping beauty to bed.” Dean said softly.

“No…” Castiel protested weakly.

“Yes…” Dean smiled and put Castiel, still wrapped in the blanket on the bed, tucking him in.

Castiel tried to get up but he was gently pushed back down by Dean’s strong hands. “I don’t want to rest.”

“Cas, please. You just fell asleep. Don’t fight me here, would you?”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Castiel pouted, still trying to get up. Dean rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed instead. Castiel watched Dean for a moment before laying down and shuffling into his arms.

Dean smirked slightly and wrapped his arms around Castiel. “Thought you didn’t want to rest…”

“I don’t” Castiel muttered.

“Then go back to the kitchen.” Dean said quietly, pretending to be tired. “I want to rest and you don’t so…”

“I know what you are trying to do.” Castiel peered at Dean.

That only earned a grin from Dean. “Yeah?”

Castiel turned his head away from Dean and sneezed. “Yeah.”

“So what am I trying to do then?” Dean questioned.

“You are trying to trick me into resting.” Castiel answered, looking down at Dean.

Dean laughed at this, even though this was exactly what he was doing. “But I’m tricking myself too, Sherlock…”

Castiel shrugged. “But your main objective is to get me to rest.”

“But I told you to go to the kitchen if you wanna… to the cold, lonely kitchen…” Dean said the last bit slowly.

“I don’t wanna be lonely though.” Castiel coughed a few times, covering his mouth.

“Your choice, Cas…” Dean chuckled and covered himself with the sheets. He yawned and closed his eyes, still pretending to sleep.

“No… Don’t fall asleep.” Castiel shook Dean lightly to keep him awake.

“W-What… Why?” Dean looked up at Castiel.

“Because then there will be no one to keep me company, or take care of me.” Castiel whined.

“You can always go to sleep with me though…” Dean closed his eyes again.

"But that would mean I would be resting." Castiel yawned quietly.

"Okay, no sleeping then. Lay down and we'll talk about stuff, hm?" Dean knew that Castiel would fall asleep soon enough, the yawn was a tell.

“Okay… like what?” Castiel laid back down.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel. “Hmm, dunno. What’s your favourite food?” He thought that the boring questions would get him to sleep faster.

Castiel thought for a moment. “Burritos. There are so many different options you can have with them.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “I’ll make you some when you get better. My favourite is pie.”

Castiel nodded. “I know it is.”

“What about drinks? What do you like the most.” Dean grinned.

Castiel was wondering why Dean was asking questions that he already knew the answers too. “Coffee. Tea is a close second though.”

“Good, okay. I love beer.” Dean laughed softly and forced a yawn.

Castiel yawned a little and cuddled into Dean a bit more. “I know that too.”

“Mhm.” Dean smiled and rubbed Castiel’s back softly, speaking a little quieter to try and lull him to sleep without him noticing. “Do you prefer cats or dogs?”

“Cats.” Castiel said immediately. “If you weren’t allergic to them I probably would have brought one home by now.”

Dean grinned. “I prefer dogs but yeah, allergies suck, sorry…” He forced another yawn again, this time a bit louder.

Castiel yawned again and buried his face into Dean’s chest. “It’s okay…” He murmured sleepily.

Dean smiled, seeing that his plan was working and kept tracing his fingers along Castiel’s back lightly. Castiel relaxed even more, melting into the mattress. “Do you prefer Winter or Summer?”

“I like Spring better than both of them… Because then I get to see a whole bunch of different plants and animals.” Castiel was still trying to fight off sleep.

“True that, I like spring too. It’s like everything, the whole world is waking up during Spring, right?”

“Yeah, right. Everything is always so pretty.” Castiel murmured, starting to doze off.

Dean nodded and kissed Castiel’s head, and kept talking. “What about… do you prefer mountains or the sea?” Dean was whispering now.

“I like the sea better…” Castiel murmured and soon fell asleep.

Dean smiled and watched over Castiel for a few minutes to make sure he was asleep. Castiel snuggled into Dean as he fell into a deeper sleep and tangled their legs together. Dean sighed at this and slowly untangled himself from the ex-angels grip. At the movement, Castiel rolled over to face away from Dean and curled into himself. When he got up Dean covered Castiel and fixed his pillow carefully, so he wouldn’t wake him before going back to the kitchen and quickly making him the soup and heating up the tea that he promised. When Dean left Castiel didn’t sleep very well. When he left, his nightmares arrived. When Dean came back he saw that Castiel was shaking in his sleep, scared. Dean quickly put the tea and food on the nightstand and sat on the bed, shaking Castiel softly.

“Hey… Cas, wake up…”

Castiel’s eyes shot open and he scrambled away, not realizing at first it was a dream.

“Cas! Cas, it’s me… I’m here…” Dean said softly, reaching a hand to Castiel. Castiel looked terrified of Dean. He shifted away. “Cas… honey, it’s me, Dean… You had a nightmare.”

“I-It was a dream?” Castiel let himself relax a tiny bit. “All of it?”

Dean nodded, speaking softly. “Yes, all of it. You fell asleep, it wasn’t real, I promise…”

Castiel also nodded and moved back to where he was.

“I brought you tea… and some soup.” Dean said softly. 

Castiel looked over at Dean and saw the tea and tomato rice soup. Thank you, Dean.” Before either of them reached for anything Castiel hugged Dean tightly.

Dean smiled softly and pulled Castiel into his lap. “Are you okay now? Do you want to talk about it?”

“I- I don’t know. You probably wouldn’t want to hear about what I dreamt about.”

“No, I do want to, really…” Dean smiled slightly and kissed Castiel’s nose.

“I dreamt that you hurt me. And you were saying all these mean and hurtful things to me as you did.” Castiel admitted sadly.

“Oh…” Dean gulped and saddened. “But… you know I wouldn’t… right? Not even for a second.” To that Castiel nodded. “I promise that you are safe here…”

“I know I am.” Castiel mumbled. “But every time you leave me while I am asleep I have nightmares. That’s why I never go to bed before you no matter how tired I am. And why I wouldn’t go to bed earlier before.” Castiel muttered.

Dean nodded slowly and sighed. “I’m sorry… I just wanted to make the soup… I won’t leave you again, I promise.”

“I know you did. It’s okay.” Castiel mumbled and Dean nodded and hugged him tighter. Castiel let himself relax again as he hugged him back.


	2. The Puke and Movies Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of puke. But also cuddly movie watching.

Castiel’s sickness got worse before it got better. Not to the point of going to emergency worse but more of the really, really, really gross kind. He was feeling a little bit better after his nap so he ate the soup that Dean brought no problem, he hadn’t eaten at all for the whole day so he was pretty hungry. But around half an hour later the huge waves of nausea started to hit him. He poor guy never knew what was going to be raining down on him. But thank all the gods that Dean noticed Castiel’s face start to grow even paler with an even greenish tint. He immediately grabbed the trashcan from it’s spot beside the desk and held it underneath Castiel’s chin just as he started to gag. Dean winced in sympathy at how painful it sounded. He must have been gagging for a good ten minutes before he inevitably threw up his lunch, or well, breakfast of canned chicken noddle and vegetable soup. The whole time Dean was gently rubbing Castiel’s back and running his fingers through his sweat-clad hair. This puke-fest went on for what felt like, to both Castiel and Dean, forever. But in reality was probably only another five minutes. Dean reached across Castiel to grab the half glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand.

“Here. Take a sip, swish it around your mouth, then spit it into the trashcan.” Dean was very relieved that he was able to convince Castiel out of the wire waste basket when they went to go buy the trash can.

Castiel took the glass from Dean and did just as he had instructed. He took a sip, swished the water around his mouth then spat the water out of his mouth and into the can that was still under his chin. “Ugh.. That was unpleasant.” The ex-angel muttered.

“Yeah, it sounded like it wasn’t very fun.” Dean was still rubbing Castiel’s back. “You should actually drink some of that water to though.”

To that Castiel just nodded and took little sips of the water. Afraid of puking again. “I never want to do that again.” He muttered.

“Oh, I know you don’t, baby, no one ever wants to puke their guts out.” Dean paused. “Do you think you are good long enough for me to clean that out for you?” He gestured to the trash can in Castiel’s lap which earned a nod from him.

Dean got off of the bed and took the trash can into the bathroom. He dumped the contents into the toilet and rinsed it out in the bathtub before coming back into the bedroom where he left Castiel. When he opened the door he saw Castiel all bundled up in a large mountains of blankets. He couldn’t help but smile, he looked adorably pathetic. Dean thought he had fallen asleep again so he entered the room, placed the bin on the side closest to Castiel and crawled into bed again as quietly, and slowly as he could. The moment Dean got back into bed Castiel popped his head out from under the covers. “Hello.” He muttered.

Dean smiled at him through the dark. “You can go back to sleep if you want.”

Castiel shook his head slightly. “I don’t want to.” He coughed. “I wanna watch a movie.”

Dean sighed quietly. “Course you don’t.” He muttered under his breath. “In order to do that we need to move to the living room. Are you sure you don’t want to stay here and sleep instead?”

To this Castiel nodded. “I know. And I’m sure I don’t want to sleep.”

Dean stood up again. He was about to help Castiel untangle himself from the blankets so he could also stand up but mentally said ‘screw it’ and just picked him up, blankets and all. Castiel curled up a little in his arms as he was carried out to the couch and was gently set down on the couch. “What movie do you want to watch?” Dean asked his ill boyfriend. He was given an immediate answer that he really should have been expecting.

“The Princess Bride.” Castiel grinned. It was his favorite movie.

Dean couldn’t help but groan a little at the response. He really regretted showing Castiel this movie as it instantly became Castiel’s favourite movie ever. Which meant Dean had been forced to watch it many, many times. Probably close to the thousands by now at this point. But it made Cas happy so who was he to say no? He reluctantly put on the requested movie (which he had considered ‘losing’ a few times in the past year.) and sat down on the end of the couch.

Castiel shuffled into Dean’s side so he was leaning against him some. He had seen this movie so many times that he could recite every line without a single flaw from memory, granted Castiel had a really good memory but it still impressed Dean a great deal when he recited the whole thing in his sleep.

About a quarter into the movie Castiel felt his eyelids start to get heavy but he was determined to watch the rest of the movie even though he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

Dean watched Castiel with a small smile as the movie played, as he usually did whenever they watched The Princess Bride. Castiel watched his favorite movie, Dean watched his favorite person. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, knowing that he finds it relaxing, and also because he was trying to soothe Castiel to sleep again. Castiel however, refused to let himself relax.

“Baby, rest. You’re all tensed up, just relax.” Dean mumbled.

“I don’t wanna sleep though…” Castiel murmured sleepily.

“You need to though, your body needs to heal.”

“You can’t make me sleep.” Castiel protested.

“No, I can’t but I can suggest it.” Dean decided not to fight on the matter anymore knowing that Castiel would likely fall asleep soon anyways.

Castiel started to fall asleep again. He was really struggling to stay awake now.

Dean took notice of Castiel’s eyelids drooping more and more with each passing moment. He just kept doing what he was doing, brushing his fingers through Castiel’s hair silently.

Castiel eventually fell asleep, arms wrapped loosely around Deans legs.

Dean was glad that he felt Castiel relax completely as he fell asleep. All he wanted was for his boyfriend to feel better, even if that meant watching the princess bride again. As soon as Dean was sure Castiel was asleep he turned off the movie and started watching shows that he would never admit that he liked.

Not too long later Castiel woke up again. “I fell asleep again…” He murmured.

“Mhm..” Dean nodded. “That’s good.” He brushed a bit of hair from Castiel’s forehead.

Castiel shook his head. “No, It’s not. I didn’t want to... I already slept most of the day.”

“Well, you’re sick. You’re supposed to sleep all day when you’re sick.”

“But I missed the movie…”

Dean sighed. “…Do you want to watch it again?” He asked but mentally begged Castiel to say no.

“Yes.”

Fuck.

Dean reluctantly restarted the DVD, only going back to the part they were at when Castiel fell asleep.

“No. You gotta start it at the beginning.” Castiel sat up a little.

“But you already watched it up to here…”

“So? You can’t just start a movie from the middle, Dean.”

“Why not? …Fine.” Dean started the movie from the beginning.

"You better be happy." Dean poked Castiel's cheek.

"I am." Castiel started watching the movie again. "I know you like this movie too."

"Baby, I've seen this movie six times this week alone. I don’t need to see it again.”

"Well I like it. But I noticed that wasn't denying that you like it.'' Castiel grinned up at Dean.

"I know you like it. And... yeah, I liked it the first three dozen times you got me to watch it." Dean chuckled.

“So you don’t like it anymore?” Castiel frowned a little.

Dean quickly put on a smile, lying just a little. Okay, biggest lie he told anyone, ever. “Still love it. Don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter didn't end on a sad note!  
> I think there is only going to be one more chapter.. maybe two... Who knows? Because I don't.


End file.
